No Reverie Lining
by Redd Jessabelle
Summary: A young 17-year-old girl in the twentieth century was one of the few unfortunates to be manipulated into a contract with a incubus chain. Being sent to the Abyss as a consequence; escaping only to find herself in the 1800's. Slight BreakxOC
1. T r i c e

Author's Note: I've read the chapters over and over again, and watched the episodes quite a few times as well. I tried to do as much research I could, but hopefully this goes along with the rules of Pandora Hearts as well as the Abyss (There's a great chance it won't, so don't kill me~ ;A; )

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, but if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I? If I did, I wouldn't be here on fanfiction…

Summary: A young 17-year-old girl in the twentieth century was one of the few unfortunates to be manipulated into a contract with a incubus chain. Being sent to the Abyss as a consequence, she soon escapes only to find herself in the 1800's. Being a illegal contractor was now the least of her problems... SemiBreakxOc, SharonxBreak, GilbertxAlicexOz, JackxAlice.

* * *

**{ N o R e v e r i e L i n i n g }**

**C** h **a** p **t** e **r** O **n** e : **{T r i c e}**

* * *

"That hair color," A voice hissed out as a girl entered her room, looking rather troubled as she closed the bedroom door behind her briskly before directing her gaze to the figure resting lazily on her once neat bed.

"It doesn't suit you. You should go back to your boring brunette color you had before. It suited you best. This red here," Her chain brought a bony hand to the girl's fresh red hair, flicking it.

"I hate it."

The teenager frowned at the chain that was smirking right back at her with his sharp teeth. She flinched, directing her gaze elsewhere as she crossed her arms.

"You'll just have to deal with it, Svein. And will you please not show those inhumanly teeth at me? You know they make me feel uncomfortable…"

Svein rolled his eyes at her statement before sitting up, a smirk still embedded on his pale facial features.

_She'll never learn…_

"I can't help with what I'm stuck with, I'm a chain. Not one of those disgusting humans like you."

On cue, the chain stuck his tongue out at the redhead whose hazelnut eyes were brought back to Svein, a confused look now on her face. Her chain… He kept many things from her. He wouldn't give much of an answer when she asked a question that related to his world. He once stated that chains ate humans, yet he was one of the few that didn't. He hated the taste of them, stated that they were nothing special for chains to hover over.

"But really kid, it would be best if you change that hair color. Before…" Her chain broke off as he looked away with a teasing smile…The redhead's frown deepened at her chain's sudden silence. Why should she…?

"I don't get it," She stated, moving closer to her chain's figure, "Why should I? I've wanted my hair to look this way for quite some time! And here you go suddenly informing me I shouldn't? In your world, money may grow in trees, Svein, but in mine it doesn't!" She ignored his sarcastic snort as he muffled a laugh into her pillow. "What's this 'before' stuff? Please explain this to me Svein. This symbol, clock thing on my chest…" She brought a hand to her chest where the seal was buried underneath her clothing.

Svein raised his head lazily from her flattened pillow, as his smile was remained directed at the redhead. "I'll explain at the right time…" He trailed off as he pushed his body off the bed. "The seal… Let me see it." The chain tugged playfully at her clothing, his eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of the black seal.

"Svein…! Have you ever heard of privacy?" She was cut off suddenly as her chain tugged forcefully at her clothing, exposing the seal at a full view.

Her chain's smile was wiped off quickly and replaced with a frown. "Tch. Your seal…" He tapped a sharp fingernail on her nearly finished clock styled seal embedded in her skin.

Jessica slapped his bony hand away from her chest as her voice filled with more worry.

"Svein…? What are you talking about?"

The contractor was in a mere hysteric state as she gave her seal a confused look. What was it all about? Her chain explained that it was just a stage that she had to go through, but that was all he told her. He was never there when the needle moved a small fraction, but gave her an enormous amount of pain. Why did it hurt…?

The chain's frown deepened as he frantically searched his frazzled brain for an explanation. Her seal… There wasn't much time. Svein thought there was going to be more time put into this contract… But it has only been a few months! The chain quickly covered his distraught face with a smile as he let the redhead go. Plopping himself on her messed up bed, he waved a hand lazily in the air.

"I'll explain later, go grab me some cigarettes and a _lot _of them, enough to last a month or two."

Jessica gawked at Svein's sudden change in attitude, but quickly recovered. A scowl suddenly embarked itself onto her face as she stomped a foot on the ground.

"No, you will explain this nonsense to me right now! Not _after_ you smoke some of those stupid cigarettes that I always have to fetch for you!"

Svein's smile only got wider as he pulled the girl into a semi hug, her body crashing both against him and on the bed that he was currently sitting on.

The redhead let out a squeak as she quickly attempted to put the sudden event that her chain just pulled in her head so that it would make sense.

Svein let out a crackling laugh as he tugged on the girl's cheek. "Tell ya what. You go get me those cigarettes. And I'll explain to you what this whole seal thing is about." He replied slyly as he pushed the girl off the bed playfully before she could react. The redhead let out an 'Oof!' as she tumbled off the bed and onto the carpeted floor bellow. Biting her lip, she gingerly touched the bruise that was beginning to form on the tiptop of her head.

"Fine," she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "I'll get you those stupid cigarettes that you always crave-" she scrambled on her feet, gripping the edge of her bed as she gained her balance, "but you better keep your end of the deal. My parent's friends are catching on to the cigarette box disappearances, and they'll suspect me of stealing them." She made her way over to the door, opening it slowly. She of course wasn't going to smoke her first cigarette to witness the feeling. She promised to never smoke after witnessing her grandparents on her mother's side of the family who've been smoking since they were teens; their bodies where indescribable to the human eye, they just didn't look the same.

Without another word, she swiftly shut the door behind her before making her way out to go retrieve those cigarettes that her chain craved so much for. The contractor didn't find it such a crime to steal the cigarettes. Her parent's friends would always come over for one of their weekly club meetings- their pockets jammed with cigarette boxes. Her parents didn't smoke, so there were always a few boxes extra lying about in the grass forgotten. Her parents both left not too long ago right after they dropped her off at the house. They were in a hurry to go pick up her younger brother and sister, who were at a friend's house. They knew better than to drag the teenager along with them to retrieve her younger siblings.

She slipped her shoes on with ease as she went outside in the heat. Shielding her eyes from the sudden exposure from the sun, she quickly ventured over to the metal shelter that was built a mere 60 feet from her house. As she reached the shelter, she took no time to scan the greenish grass that was shaded from the metal roof for cigarettes. In a short time of four minutes, she was able to gather nine boxes, unopened. This ought to make her chain happy. Sure, it wouldn't last _months, _but it could possibly last quite some time.

Jamming the cigarette boxes in a nearby plastic bag, she made her way back in the house to be greeted by the ice cold air that the air conditioner supplied the house with. Throwing her shoes off, she ran into her room, closing the door behind her. "Here," She threw the bag of cigarettes in the chain's lap. His smile widened as he pulled a cigarette out of one of the boxes, lighting it. The girl opened the window of her small room while retrieving a nearby magazine and began to fan the emerging cigarette smoke out.

Svein let out a laugh as he blew out a puff of smoke in the redhead's face before beckoning her over to the bed. As she cautiously sat down, she eyed the now messy bed that she made earlier in the morning. She knew better than to complain about it. It wouldn't do any good.

"Neh, it doesn't really matter. So this seal, I should inform ya a bit more then, huh?"

He poked her exposed seal, his smirk widening in a teasing manner. The redhead who was not so fond of Svein's actions frowned, pulling her clothing up in an attempt to hide the seal.

Was the chain going to tell her the truth this time…?

Or was this one of his usual tricks?

Svein exhaled another puff of smoke as he began to twirl what was left of his cigarette in-between his white, bony fingers." Well I'll say this in a quite blunt manner."

He hated to explain stuff to people. It was _boring_ and _useless _to the chain, but to a contractor…

"Let's see… In the situation you are in…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, enjoying the impatience vibe he was receiving from his contractor. A wicked smile suddenly appeared on the chain's face as he leaned back on the pile of pillows on her bed.

_Should he tell her…? _

…_Or not?_

"Never mind, your puny brain wouldn't understand any of it."

The redhead's jaw dropped at the chain's words. _Not tell her? But he promised…! _

"Why not- I-I can understand! Svein, you're not keeping any of your promises!"

"When have I? Last time I checked, I never kept any promises." The chain flicked her forehead, frowning, "This is exactly why I don't bother telling you anything. I thought you would remember that by now."

Jessica looked away, fuming. She _should _have known better. Every promise he vowed was broken into a million pieces, each one touching her nerves bit by bit. She didn't believe that she would lash out at the chain though; she wasn't that kind of person. Though she wished she would once in a while… But the question still tugged in the back of her head, eating into her thoughts.

_What was the Abyss actually…?_

* * *

Nighttime came quicker than usual. Jessica's parents were already home, watching the television on the other side of the house, while her younger sibling did their usual bickering. She would try to shut it all out by closing the door, and if it still wasn't quiet, then her iPod was her second option.

The girl curled up under the covers with just her headphones on, yet there was no sound protruding from the cushioned speakers- she still couldn't distinguish the questions that buzzed through her head. _The seal_… She questioned the tattoo every day, both to herself and to Svein, but no answer was found. She brought a hand to the detailed seal that was embedded into her chest, tracing along its designs softly.

Svein was resting his head against the windowsill, smoking what it seemed like his millionth cigarette slowly. He was silent for the first time; his mind deep in thought. Of _what…_? Well, only Svein would know. Jessica had no idea yet what Svein thought about or what words he would blurt out next. She was only with him for over two months… Or was it three? She didn't count. She didn't plan on even meeting a chain.

Svein flicked his cigarette out the open window as he stood up, directing his jeweled eyes at the now sleeping teenager. Reaching over her sleeping form, he flipped the switch off her small lamp; the room now in darkness. He brought his attention back to the redhead; her seal exposed halfway. The chain's clawed hand twitched slightly as he kneeled down quietly, being careful not to wake his contractor.

"My time," he whispered to himself, bringing a clawed hand to the girl's chest, touching her seal gingerly.

"…Is about up…"

* * *

The following week passed by slowly; the contractor's seal remained untouched. Svein kept his mouth shut, smoking cigarettes quietly as he stared out the window for long hours. The redhead's worries began to build up over the weeks. Anytime she tried to talk to him, he wouldn't even respond back.

"Svein…? Svein, can you hear me?"

No response. The contractor's frown deepened as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Svein has never acted this way before... He was one of the wildest, outrageous being the teenager has ever met. And _this_- well _this_ just wasn't like him, not at all.

_Something was wrong…_

The teenager went for days attempting to wake Svein from his shocked like state, but no luck. He refused to even look at her now. Her feelings weren't hurt at all from his actions; only her worries of his state struck a chord within her.

"Svein-" Jessica pulled her arm through the left sleeve of the jacket before buttoning it up, her eyes glued upon the chain. "Svein, I'll be back in a bit, Mom is having me go buy something real fast…" It was useless to inform him of her ware bouts, but she did it anyways.

Not long after, the contractor found herself in the parking lot not too far off from her house. She hated shopping by herself, but she was only requested to buy a few things, so it shouldn't take _too_ long…

She decided to park her car in the back- it was safer for the car that wasn't hers. It was her mother's car, and was warned from time and time again to be extremely careful with it. Jessica really couldn't promise anything, but she tried.

As she pulled the keys out of the ignition, she quickly grasped her purse before stepping out, locking the doors behind her. Looking around cautiously to be sure that no one was watching her besides the cameras; she began to make her way around the corner to the front of the store…

Potent arms without any warning, suddenly wrapped themselves around the teenager's waist. Another man quickly came to view; cloaked, striding down the alleyway. The teenager let out a scream as she thrashed excessively to free herself. Where did this suddenly come from…? What was this all about?

"Don't belabor the situation." he exclaimed in an overly exuberant, but deep voice, "Just shut your damn mouth and this will go by smoothly just like the last one," he grinned in malice as he gestured towards the van parked near the corner that the teenager foreseen before she parked. Why didn't she take note of it earlier?

The cloak man sneered as screams began to protrude from the parked vehicle; followed by pounding. "T-there's someone in there…?" she whispered more to herself as she froze up. Kidnapping girls right? No… The teenager felt like she was going to be sick at any minute now.

The redhead quickly began struggling against her captor as the second man turned his attention back to the redhead, advancing towards her, but the first guy had an insuperable grip on her waist. She spat upon the ground, and glared at the man coming towards her. If only Svein was here…

"You insufferable bitch," he began, reaching in his cloak and pulled out a slim, black club. The teenager's eyes widened as she realized they meant more than just kidnapping her. She pushed her body against the kidnapper that had a firm grip of her as she attempted to elbow him in the chest, screaming in hopes that someone will hear her.

The man clicked his tongue in an annoyed way as he took a swing, hitting the girl at a fair angle to the head. It didn't knock the redhead out, but it sure shut her up. Jessica bit her lip in pain as she let her arms fall limp, blood running down her cheek. Her legs nearly gave out on her during the blow, thankfully they didn't…

"Take her to the van," the kidnapper ordered as he turned away. The redhead's eyes widened fearfully as she felt herself being tugged in a ruthless way.

"N-no!" she screamed, this time elbowing the man successfully in the chest, knocking the air right out of him. Quickly attempting to scramble away, Jessica pushed herself up against the wall as dizziness quickly engaged itself in her head. She took only seconds to push herself back off the wall blindly as she stumbled straight past the first kidnapper but couldn't quite get past the second. He wrenched her back by the arm and threw her back to the kidnapper she attacked.

"There'll be none of these sad attempts, ya hear? You either gets in that damn van or I'll kill ya right here lass," he threatened, raising the club above her head in a warning like way.

_Bah-Bump _

The teenager clutched her chest in pain, falling backwards onto the surprised kidnapper.

_It wasn't happening again was it?_

_No…It's different this time._

"Oi! I said no sad attempts…!" the second kidnapper threatened again in an even more arrogated voice.

"Maybe she's having a heart attack…" the first kidnapper suggested, unsure.

"I don't give a damn if she is! Just get her in that damn van!"

_Bah-Bump _

The teenager let out a scream as the pain ten folded; the first kidnapper forcing her up on her feet under orders, but they had no time to get her to the van after what began to happen next.

A _dimension_; a hole…

It spread out in a circular shape in seconds under the group. The color held a dark purplish black tint to it. It was near indescribable, but that didn't matter much now, did it? They were being pulled into something impossible. Something no one knew existed…

It started at her heels, quickly sinking and then inched its way up, yielding every working muscle in Jessica's vulnerable body. She screamed as the kidnapper pushed himself away from her as a last resort as she began being pulled in within seconds. Suddenly her last terrified view of the world went in a flash before everything went black.

The contractor fell into an abyss. Darkness— nothing but darkness. There was no room for thoughts or dreams, no room for anything.

The last sounds that were heard in the alleyway were the squeal of the van's wheels as it swiftly sped away from the scene.

* * *

_Author's Note: Only eight pages... I was hoping it would be longer. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer; ten or eleven pages? I could only hope~! I'll try to make it better, and I really tried to not make it a marysue. My vision of a marysue is well... very marysuish? Super powers, the ridiculous beauty, rare color of eyes... Yeah, didn't include any of that. Svein doesn't have a human appearence either; I didn't want him to be any special chain like Alice is. So I'll try and fix that the next chapter. Please tell me in a review if you see any more grammar issues~! It's 100% possible there's some in here... :) _


	2. R e m a n d

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this is boring for me to type too. This would be a lot more fun once I get Break and the rest of the Pandora Hearts characters in here. Until that time comes, I'll have to get over the fact that I have to type all of this. And thank you Pwnsome Fruit for being my first reviewer and all~! :D ~Huggles~

Thank you to those who reviewed~!:

**Bloodypleasures**

**Pwnsome Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, though I _really _wished I did…!

* * *

**{ N o R e v e r i e L i n i n g }**

**C** h **a** p **t** e **r** T **w** o **:** **{R e m a n d}**

* * *

…_The Abyss…_

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

Jessica groaned in exasperation, and rolled over onto her side as she realized that her once dry clothes were now soaked. She bit her lip in order to stifle a whimper.

_How did I get here?_

_What is this place?_

The teenager remained shaken up from the whole situation that has just happened earlier. Those kidnappers were missing now. Where did they go? The once summer heat that she was in vanished and was replaced with an eerie coldness. What saved her? Everything was such a blur now.

The redhead opened her eyes in astonishment and disbelief as she found herself gaze at the unearthly surroundings that she now found herself in. _Wha-? _The girl scrambled to her feet as she squirmed at the semi foot deep water that she now was in. _How did she- what was this place? _

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

The girl racked her brain for answers as she stared back and forth in circles for some kind of exit or being in this unknown place. Nobody was in sight. Wasn't that a good thing though? Those keen people she encountered in the lot behind the store… The thought of them made the redhead ever more frightened than she already was. After a few more distressing minutes, she unwillingly gave up as she crouched down and wiped the excess blood on the side of her face shakily with the flooded floor she stood upon.

_The Abyss…_

Was she in Hell? No… Wasn't Hell supposed to be unbearably hot? Well it could be cold too. But this wasn't what the redhead imagined Hell as. She didn't even die either… Did she?

Vortex… That was right. She was sucked into some kind of dimension, but why? Another world… Svein mentioned something like that numerous times, but there was no explanation of what it resembled. What was it called…? It started with an "A"…

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

The girl groaned in distress as she rubbed her temple in an attempt to diminish the headache that already formed, careful not to touch the wound that she received earlier. Why couldn't she remember anything? She used to ponder on these kind of things everyday and now…! Now she couldn't remember a thing.

Did the blow to her head damage her memory? The girl snorted, of course not, that couldn't be the reason why. It had to be the shaken state she was in, and she wasn't going to get out of it anytime soon.

"Maybe I should start walking…" she mumbled to herself, unsure. Was it such a good idea? To walk about in a place you've never been in before? It didn't matter now, there was no other option. With that conclusion, she began to trek in the flooded grounds, crossing her arms tightly around herself as she looked behind herself every other second.

* * *

Nothing…! There was nothing different everywhere she walked. The landscape remained the same wherever she trekked upon. And it was like this for _hours_! The girl let out a cry as she collapsed with a big _splash_, her clothes now drenched once again. She didn't care though… She was going to be stuck here forever.

The feelings of loneliness have already set in. Her family…her friends, she even missed Svein…

A flick quickly echoed in the realm that was quickly followed with a snap of the teenager's neck as she snapped her head back and forth for the sudden sound. What was it?

"Hello?" she bellowed desperately, scrambling to her feet as she looked around hopefully for someone.

Nothing. Another movement, this time it was the figure in the water that moved. Something flashed in the darkness… Jessica's eyes located the flash in a second.

It was surely something. It wasn't human, but it was _something._ She reached for it, but the anonymous figure reached her quicker than she did to it. With a hiss, the girl pulled her hand back as she took a few frantic steps backwards, staring with frightened eyes at the figure like doll that now rose from the water. The damn thing bit her, _bit her. _

The teenager was more frightened than angry at the creature. She never had seen anything like it before. And why did it hurt her? She surely didn't mean any harm; just wanted help. The girl took yet another step back as she curled her pale fingers around the long cut the doll gave her, blood dripped in the water followed by ripples.

The creature like doll cocked its head, the mouth now curved into an enterprising smile on its face after a few more eerie minutes as the two locked gazes. What the hell was the doll planning?

"Uh," the girl began uncertainly, breaking the silence, "can you please tell me what this place is exactly?"

Silence.

The redhead's frown deepened as she now glared at the smiling creature. This was feeling more and more like a nightmare. The redhead took a step forward this time, her gaze locked on the doll as it took a step forward as well.

"Hey," she grumbled, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance as the grip on her injured hand tightened, "what are you trying to get at her-!"

The doll cut the girl off with a shrill scream as it pulled an inch size knife from behind it's back, darting towards the stunned redhead. Surely the doll size knife couldn't cause that much damage, but the teenager wasn't risking it.

As the doll advanced towards her, she let out a shrill scream right back at the creature as she snapped her leg forward, kicking the doll in the stomach, throwing it back into the water.

It couldn't have died with just a blow like that, could it? The redhead kept her feet planted to the flooded ground as she gazed uncertainly at the spot the doll was landed in before advancing toward it. As she approached the still figure she could see the smiling creature gazing right back at her as it lay motionless in the water.

The girl hesitated before she rose her foot upon the doll, smashing her foot upon it numerous times before she was satisfied. The doll's decapitated arm rose above the water, the inch size knife clenched in it. The girl scoffed before reaching for it, and instead of keeping it, she chucked it into the air as it disappeared in the dimity air and fell with a small splash.

* * *

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

Three more hours… though it felt more like _three_ days of walking. The girl didn't care if it was safe or not to drink the water that she was walking in, she did it anyways. But the feeling of being starved was another problem, and wherever the girl looked, there was no trace of any sort of food _anywhere._

Another flick echoed once again in the realm. Jessica froze right on the spot, she wasn't going to take any chances on this one. What if it was one of those dolls again? Or it could be the same one she once thought she killed, but was now beginning to doubt it. This world… It was getting weirder and _weirder_…

The girl darted into a sprint as the flickering became louder and direr. What was it? Was she viewed as food to these creatures…? Why? Why was she summoned to such a place?

Ten days… _**Ten days. **_

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

It could have been longer, but who knew. She wasn't even sure if it has been ten days, it could have even been more. She missed everyone she knew… What did they think happened to her?

The girl luckily found food in some of the weirdest places. It was human food beyond all of it too. It brought many questions to the redhead, but she didn't bother hesitating. Instead, she dived right into it, scarping it down.

It was a never-ending landscape of depressing scenery that she has traveled through. There were only a few places that were different from every other part of the world she was in. And those were the places she found food in. The strangest one she rested in was a place that looked like someone has already been in.

It had a girl feeling to it; pink dresser, pink chair with a matching table… And it was all held in a damaged room that floated beyond the water in an ingratiate way. The chair was pulled out and an almost empty tin of cookies was found on the table. The teenager never felt more grateful in her life to see that tempting tin of cookies.

Too bad it didn't happen often to pass by such halcyon places as that.

"Oi…"

No one knew what amount of time has passed by now. Only God knew now.

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

The teenager let out a dry groan as she turned on her side slowly. Where was that annoying sound of "_Splish-splosh-ing"_ coming from? Wherever she went, it followed her. It didn't bother her at first, but _**now**__; _now it was on her last nerve that she had.

She gave up. There was no escape from this _Hell. _The redhead finally considered this place as Hell. There was nothing to it. It was such an inculpating place.

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

Well there was the silence, and that was a good thing, wasn't it?

Yes, it was. The girl always liked silence. But… this was too much of it. She wanted someone to talk to, to comfort her. Hell, even to yell at her if they wanted to. Just something… _anything!_

"Oi…!"

The teenager rubbed her eyes in dazed like motion. What was that noise? The girl shook her head weakly. She has officially gone insane now… Who knew it would come to _that_.

Something began shaking the beyond exhausted teenager, yet she didn't feel any of it. Her limp body only followed the shaking gestures it was receiving.

"Jessica…! Shit," she heard someone curse out loudly. Now she wanted to open her eyes, yet she couldn't. Who was it? Has someone finally found her, to save her? Her eyelids only twitched slightly as she desperately screamed for her body to allow her to do such a simple gesture. But she just _couldn't. _

She would always forever hate that word.

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

The redhead felt unpleasantly cold now. Was she dead…? Possibly.

A crack echoed through the girl's ears as she attempted to move her body. Why did she feel so sore? Death had no feeling to it, right?

"About time you woke up…"

What was that?

"Wha-?"

The girl opened her outweighed eyes drowsily as she let out a low groan. There was a figure kneeling before her, yet she couldn't tell who or what it was exactly.

It took some time for her to adjust to the feeling that was returning to her body; replacing the numbness that once was there. The girl rubbed her eyes consciously before looking up.

A hollow laugh echoed in the air as the girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

"S-Svein…?"

"And here I thought you were dead." the chain bellowed in a bored tone as he blared at her, his chin propped up on both of his hands, his elbows rested on bent knees as he straightened his back a bit.

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

"Svein…? Where are w-?" Jessica's voice cut off as she realized that she wasn't resting upon water, but on pure ground. How…where was this?

"_This_," the chain hissed before continuing, "This is the Abyss_. _It's such a boring, disgusting place…" He turned his gaze away from the contractor and to the eerie surroundings with a bored expression.

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

The Abyss…!

"To tell you the truth, I'm rather shocked you are alive. You," he cracked a smirk before cocking his head, shrugging, "seemed like the kind of person that would drop dead after being banished to such a place like the Abyss. Though I probably guessed partially right after finding you on the ground motionless…"

"You…," the girl paused, shocked of the sudden change of events. This was the Abyss? She always thought it would be… well, _different. _And why did she have to come here? Why was she banished to such a place?

"What happened to your head? And your hand… Well that's not such a big deal, but do tell me…" the chain soon trailed off, gazing thoughtfully at the now dried up wound that the teenager based upon the side of her forehead.

"Ah… this?" the teenager questioned more to herself as she gingerly glided her fingers across the dried blood, "I got this before I was sent here… The kidnappers-" the teenager cut off before throwing herself at Svein, knocking him down as she cuffed a handful of his clothing from the neck before bearing her anger upon him.

"Why the hell was I sent here? Why, Svein, WHY?"

"Calm the fuck down already, it's not like I'm all happy and joyful over here either."

"Answer me right now, Svein!"

"You're an illegal contractor, dumbass! And I'm the chain! So after this damn seal," Svein snapped as he thrust the hem of the girl's shirt down much to her displeasure, "completes itself, then time's up for both of us…! And _**bam**__!_" the chain dramatized as he clapped his hands loudly in front of the girl's face, "Here we are in this forsaken place!"

Svein pushed the contractor rather roughly off of himself before brushing his raggedy clothing he draped himself with off. "And what the hell do you mean by _'kidnappers'?_" he questioned the irritated teenager in an annoyed voice.

"…It doesn't matter now! Now," the teenager began to breakdown into tears, "we are stuck here forever! And it's all _your _fault Svein!" The chain rolled his eyes at the sobbing girl with a snort.

"Don't blame this bunch of bullshit on me."

"Shut up…!"

"No!"

"…"

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

There came an unsettling silence between the two, their backs to each other as they brood over themselves, their arms crossed in a child like manner.

"Why," the redhead whimpered, wiping the remaining tears as she decided to break the silence, "do you not ever answer anything, Svein? You never answered what I asked you back at home, and now that…" she choked on her words as she hiccupped before continuing, "we are _here, _you _still _won't answer anything I ask you!"

"Because you just wouldn't understand." He replied in a blunt voice.

It was now the contractor's turn to roll her eyes at the chain. It was best to drop the topic until later… They were going to be here for who knew how much longer, so she would bring it up again soon enough. The contractor then decided to change the subject with yet another question; one that Svein would have to answer.

"How did we get here…? Last time I remember, the entire ground was flooded with dim water…" the teenager began; gazing around uncertainly at her surroundings.

"We were both banished to the deepest parts of the Abyss… Until I finally found you, then I brought us up here… We have a better chance of finding a tunnel out of here than back down there."

"A tunnel…?" The redhead gave the chain a confused look, "Do you have any idea where any of them are? To get out of here…?" Tunnel? Was it just that simple?

"They appear randomly. That's how I got to you and signed a contract to escape the Abyss," Svein pulled out a cigarette out of nowhere as he lighted with an anonymous flick of his fingers.

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

The contractor was more than surprised to see that Svein still had cigarettes left after how long they've been enslaved in the Abyss. Anyone who knew Svein would have predicted right on the spot that Svein would have smoked any cigarette he owned within the time frame that they've been in the Abyss.

"And," the chain continued, a puff of smoke escaped his cracked lips, "I'm unable to do that again as an escape route… My contract with you is a onetime thing, unless I found another human, but I don't feel like doing that much work all over again."

"You found me through a tunnel?" the girl questioned once again.

"Yes…" he hissed rudely at the girl, twirling the cigarette between his clawed fingers, "and we better get going. The sooner we find one, the better. We've been here for who knows how many days… The years…" he cut off, rising up from his sitting position as he turned his back to the contractor.

"…Years?" she mumbled more to herself than to the chain. What did he mean by _years? _Surely she has not been wasting her _years _in the Abyss, right?

Wrong…Wrong!

"I hope my family isn't too overwhelmed about my disappearance… I've been missing for too long. I hope they are okay… I'm okay, so they'll be okay…" she attempted to reassure herself. How long has she been missing? What did they think happened to her?

Svein tensed at the girl's whispers. If she only knew… There was no way her family was alive now. They have had to been in here for a hundred years now, possibly two hundred. If only the poor teenager knew any of this. But Svein didn't want to be the one to inform her on any of this…

_Splish-splosh… splish-splosh…._

Svein threw his last remaining bud of a cigarette into the damp soil that they stood upon as he heaved a sigh. And he thought they were going to be out of here now. He could just feel it, the presence of a tunnel, an exit.

Nothing.

The contractor could be found lying passed out on the chain's back due to lack of nutrition. She passed out quite a while back… Svein wished he could do the same. His legs screamed for rest due to the pressure they were under now.

Though the chain's luck began to turn as he trekked further…

_There…!_

_Tunnel…exit!_

_It's right there can't you see it?_

The chain smirked, picking up the slack, as he took no time to the tunnel.

"Exit…_Exit_!" he hissed to himself excitingly…

Hisses, screams could be heard around them as Svein neared the portal. Apparently the other chains have taken notice to the sudden portal opening to the world. Svein tightened his hold on the unconscious contractor's legs as he cautiously looked back, nearing closer and closer to the portal. He found it first it was only fair…

Though chains were _never _fair.

Never.

As Svein closed in on the portal, he caught glimpses of the other chains closing in on Svein himself. No… He wouldn't let them leave this place until he did himself…!

They both disappeared with a flash.

Gone.

They've disappeared, escaped from the Abyss… Only to learn that it was their least of problems they would soon encounter.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ten pages…! Yes! And on an even brighter note, I can now have the Pandora members come in… :D_

R/R?

~Thank you!


	3. N e f a r i o u s D i s t r a u g h t

Author's Note: Ngh… On October 17th, Pandora Hearts 42 was supposed to come out… And this was NOT a happy chapter for me… Let's just say if you loved Break just as much as me… well, you might cry after hearing what happens to him… *sob* I almost did…

On a happier note, I finally finished this in-between working on my honors projects… The honors projects are not included in the happy note though. But thank you for the reviews you awesome people~! :D And my projects were pushed to a later date too~~! And this new installment almost reached 12 pages... _Almost. _

Thank you to those who reviewed~!:

**2lazytosignin **(lol)

**Pwnsome Fruit**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, though I _really _wished I did…! Seriously. Just don't sue me for spending my precious life moments on Pandora Hearts fanfiction...!

* * *

**{ N o R e v e r i e L i n i n g }**

**C** h **a **p **t** e **r** T **h **r **e** e **:** {**N **e **f** a **r** i **o **u **s** D **i** s **t** r **a **u **g** h **t**}

* * *

The Abyss…

…Have you _really _escaped such a place?

Impossible.

"…"

What… _No_ _Splish-splosh… splish-sploshing? _

No, the sounds were different this time…

"…No, and it has been two weeks…A coma none the less, right?"

Coma…? Who was that? It sounded…feminine. Unfamiliar. The teenager never heard such a voice in her life. But it didn't make sense…what they were talking to, what they were saying.

"Hide her…! Hide! Hide! Hide!" the sudden hisses echoed left to right, clacks thundered around and about. Someone…

_Click-clack…click-clack._

Why couldn't the redhead open her eyes? Only listen- that was all she could do. It began to frustrate her, the sudden headache forming, pain flooding back.

_Click-clack…click-clack._

"Illegal…Find her? What would become of me? Trouble…!"

None of this was making sense. What was this voice talking about out of nowhere…?

_Wake up._

"Trouble…!"

_Click-clack…click-clack._

"I must hide the body… Burn her?"

Burn? Was this voice really intending to…?

_Click-clack…click-clack._

"Yes,"

A sudden slam echoed throughout the girl's ears as the sudden clacks froze.

"What the hell…?" a male voice snapped, their voice rising, "…Get the fuck out of here you damn hag! How many times have I told you to stay out of this room? You never learn do you? Just get… get out of here!"

"…"

The clacking returned suddenly as it made a frantic escape.

"And don't you come in here again…!"

Silence.

What just happened?

_A dream. _

Yes, a dream that had to be it.

_Wrong again._

_You'll learn soon enough, trust me._

…Trust?

Something suddenly clenched the girl's arm, their claws sinking into her skin.

"Jessica, dammit, wake up…!"

_Slap._

"…D-Don't touch me!"

_Crack!_

The redhead opened her eyes with alertness at the sudden rude awakening. What was it? Who? Was it those voices that she just heard?

"Tch…There was no need to slap me. What got you all riled up?" The figure cracked a smile, placing a clawed finger to their chin in a thoughtful manner, "A bad dream?"

Svein…It was just him, her chain… Jessica let out a groan as she sprawled her body back down on the hay covered floor, her back letting out a few more cracks as she did so. They were in a shed it looked like…No, more like a barn. But why…where were they now? Was this a trick? It didn't matter anymore… The redhead didn't want to think any more of it. The Abyss was hell.

The girl's eyes widened…

…Bad dream?

What was that all about anyways…? Those voices?

"You've been out for quite some time… You have no idea how much shit I went through while I dragged your heavy ass around. After I got us out of the Abyss…"

The Abyss…! So they've escaped? The contractor attempted to sit up, hope giving her the lost energy she needed, though it wasn't enough.

"Wait, what happened? How-?"

"Long story short, I found a tunnel," Svein placed his hand in front of the girl's face, his two index fingers stood upon the floor as if it was Svein himself as they began moving in a walking fashion, "and I traveled through the tunnel, but-!" Svein froze his walking fingers on the spot as if they were stunned, "One of the chains tried to negotiate with me… They happened to be one my friends from the Abyss-"

"That's a bunch of bull, Svein. You don't have any friends." The redhead cut him off as she lied back down on the hay.

Svein let out a snort, "Well excuse me for trying to spice up the story! I was just trying to-"

"And to be honest, your world was really strange... From what you were saying… I thought it would be more… secure? …Safe? No, that's not it…"

"Shut the fuck up…!"

"What? …I just thought you ought to know." The girl shrugged, cringing at the feeling of her tight muscles, "And here you were making it sound like we were going to travel over a rainbow to some fantasy world," the girl let out a snort, cracking a smile, "shows how screwed up you are…"

"The only one screwed up is you…! You're the one who doesn't-!" Svein paused, giving his contractor a look of regret, "…Never mind."

What? Just what was he about to say? The girl frowned, massaging her stiff shoulders with trouble. Why was it so hard to move? Her body… it hurt.

"If you're wondering how long you've been unconscious… It has been about three weeks," the chain's voice dropped a few notches, narrowing his violet irises as he spoke, "but it felt like a few fucking _years_." he hissed, "I was really urged numerous times to just dump you somewhere."

"…Three weeks?" Has it really been that long? The search parties must have started long ago, that was certain. Her family and friends… do they believe she's dead? No… "Svein, we need to go back home first thing…!" the redhead bit her lip suddenly, her eyes widened even more as she rose up slightly, "Crap, what am I supposed to tell them? I ran away? No…. That shouldn't be it…I had no reason to run away in the first place."

"Jessica… You should know something…The Abyss…" Svein began,

"I just want to see them again…I miss t-them…" The redhead choked as she let out a quiet sob, slowly rubbing her eyes as tears began to form.

"…It can do such strange things…I can't figure out how this happened myself." He continued, his voice became even lower…

"Wait, the Abyss!" the girl suddenly realized, "I spent a long time in there too, right? So that means… Oh no, how long have I've been gone?" the redhead began to tremble at the thought.

"…Jessica! Dammit, just listen to me all right! We're in deeper shit than you think…!"

"More like me, Svein! You're not the one who has to explain, you're just a chain-!"

"Don't give me that shit-"

"I'll give you whatever I want-!" the angry teenager immediately cut off as Svein reached out for her, successfully clenching the front of her shirt in his fist, a snarl embedded in his inhuman like features.

"No, now you listen here!" He snapped, jabbing a clawed finger between the stunned girl's eyes, "That hell hole that we have spent valuable time of our lives in has done something that really wasn't supposed to happen…! We-" he choked on his own words as he gave a snarl in disgust before continuing, "were supposed to be sent in the future for how much time we spent in the Abyss… I'm guessing it should have been a hundred or two-hundred thanks to you for taking your sweet ass time in the deepest parts!"

"Svein, I-"

"But instead we were fucking sent into the _past_! Just what the hell is this? This wasn't supposed to happen…!"

"Just what the…! Svein, what are you talking about? Hundred, t-two hundred?" Jessica didn't believe… No, she refused to believe it. There was no such thing! No, no, no!

Impossible!

"Stop joking around, Svein! My parents, they're wondering-!"

"THEY'RE FUCKING GONE! THERE'S NO GOING BACK NOW!"

"S-Svein-!" The girl hiccuped as tears began to fall from her eyes. Svein wasn't making any sense. Her parents… Never see them again?

Svein seemed to calm down rather quickly, he began ruffling through his clothes for something before the crying girl, and the chain seemed unfazed of her condition as he shook his head, sighing. "And I had high hopes on some new cigarettes… Who knows if they have any in this time...I'm all out."

The contractor's mouth dropped open, her body freezing on the spot. He wasn't serious, was he? The nerve-! The teenager stomped forward toward the chain, hands now fists, teeth clenched. "Svein…cigarettes? You aren't making any sense! What do you mean I don't get to see my parents ever again? E-Explain!"

The chain rolled his eyes before snapping at her, "We've been sent to the past! And it wasn't no three or four years…!"

Liar… Liar!

"Svein, shut up and bring me back home!"

Svein let out another snarl at the contractor as he grasped her arm tightly, dragging her over to the end of the barn with much force.

"Svein-! Let go of me!"

The chain ignored Jessica kept a firm grasp on the contractor. She wanted to go home? Well too bad.

Home is gone, _perished._

Forever.

"I'll give you the damn proof that you need!" Svein snapped harshly in the girl's face.

Proof? The girl would have snorted in disbelief is she had the time, but Svein wouldn't have any of it. He lifted the death grip he had on the teenager's arm, pushing her forward as he kicked the barn doors open.

_Crack!_

"U-Ugh!" The girl bit her lip to the point that it began to bleed as she remained on the brick ground Svein pushed her down upon. Her wrist… she landed on it as it partially broke the fall, though her wrist was broken more like it. Shattered possibly.

"O-Oi! Move it lass!"

The contractor's attention snapped up to the figure that began to approach her in a rapid pace. A carriage…that was what the figure was. And it looked like it had no intention of stopping. Or it just couldn't, but it was either one.

_Move! _

But the girl remained stunned, froze. A carriage? Where were the cars? Surely she has seen a carriage in her life… But that was when she was a child, and that was only one. They were rare…old. No one used them anymore.

"I said move it…!"

What was going on here?

"Stupid girl, fucking move it!" The chain hissed behind her as he pulled her up by the back of her clothing, throwing both himself and her out of the carriage's path. The horses and the carriage zoomed by sending a huge wave of air past them.

"…A carriage?" Jessica whispered in pain, clenching her broken wrist before she was pushed forward off of Svein whom she happened to land on. What was his problem? He seemed so… angry or aggravated by something. She wasn't the real reason he was angry, right?

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Svein mumbled, brushing himself off, "As you can see, we are not in the twentieth century anymore, but more like the 1800's…"

1800's?

It soon began to sink in finally… The truth.

The contractor began to look around at her surroundings. The buildings were in fact not the same… But more like in her history books that she had to drag around in her book bag. Horses…carriages? The people… Jessica's eyes widened in surprise at the clothing they wore. This was really…

Impossible.

The Abyss was responsible for this? How was it even _possible_? Surely others would have found this discovery before her. Sure she was a bit flaky on the whole 'chain' thing when she first met Svein, but it was a matter of time when she began to believe that such beings existed.

"Jessica… You see now, don't you? We…there is no way back home, _your_ home I mean." Svein mumbled to the girl, a look of…regret? Guilt? Why? He knelt before the contractor, not taking notice to the broken wrist she was gripping onto in an attempt to suppress the pain. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" the stunned contractor's lip trembled. What was he talking about now? He wasn't making any sense!

"It will all be explained later, not by me though… Jessica, I-" he paused, "When I escaped from the Abyss, I've lost you on the way out… It took me two weeks to find you… A strange family took you in, funny you haven't asked me yet. They bandaged your head pretty well," Svein tapped a pale finger on the bandaged girl's forehead softly.

"Well I was going to, but you-"

"I need to go…"The contractor's eyes widened in fear.

Leave?

_Why?_

Svein rose slowly from the crouching position he was in earlier as he rubbed his temple, a frustrated expression on his face. "Svein…? Where are you leaving? Why?"

"You need to stop asking so many damn questions," he snapped at her, yet it was in a blunt manner in a weird way. He was acting so… strange. It wasn't' making sense. "Go find out for yourself. This is for the best. You're on your own now, ya hear? I have to go…" Svein ruffled the girl's dyed hair in a playful yet gentle way as he frowned.

"…I'm sorry."

"S-Svein! Don't leave me…! I can't do th-!" Svein turned his back as he began to walk away, "Svein!"

The chain ignored her as he traveled on, disappearing in the crowd of townspeople. They… They didn't care about what was going on in front of them.

"SVEIN…!" she sobbed, smacking her good fist on the ground in an attempt for some kind of attention, any kind.

No one cared…

Not even Svein.

"Svein…! Svein, don't you dare leave me!" she sobbed, tears dripping onto the dry ground bellow her. No… He wasn't leaving this easily. The contractor desperately put the only energy she had into her legs as she scrambled up out of her sitting position and took no time to sprint in the same direction that Svein disappeared to.

"Svein! Svein, come back, please!" she sobbed as she stumbled through the crowd of people, her broken wrist brushing against the townspeople, sending sharp signals of pain up her arm, yet she tried to ignore it. She needed to find Svein. Why was he leaving? Why, why, why?

_You need to stop asking so many damn questions!_

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"

The flustered contractor ignored the towns' people calls and insults. "SVEIN…!" Where was he? Svein…Svein, where has he disappeared…?

…_There!_

Svein was gazing back at the girl from a distance atop of the road, a peeved look on his face, his frown deepened. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered to himself, the contractor reading his lips. Svein then smirked, turning his head.

"Svein! Please come back! I promise to do anything! Just ple-" She cut off just as Svein broke into a run, sprinting out of sight. "SVEIN!" The contractor let out another sob as she attempted to catch up to the chain. He was running from her for no reason! He… He has done something more just to be 'sorry' for…

The contractor was now pushing the people in her way out, her shattered wrist smashing against the crowd, the teenager's knees began to buckle under the stress she was putting upon them. Not now… _Anytime_, but not now!

A flustered yell echoed throughout the busy crowds as the contractor ran dead on into a figure; one that refused to move out of her way. Ruby red apples spilled around the two as they scattered under the villager's feet. They didn't even bother to help, just passed on by with their business.

"Alice…!"

Jessica let out a groan, her vision blurry. Who did she just run into…? "I-I'm sorry… I need to get-!" Svein, she lost Svein! She searched around desperately, despite her blurry vision that was caused by the collision. The teenager didn't even glimpse at the figure she collided into.

"You sure as hell better be! What is your problem? Can't you see where you are going?" A feminine voice snapped at her haughtily. Normally, the contractor's feeling would be hurt by such an angry reaction, but Svein was occupying her mind. Where was he?

_Gone._

"…No!"

The redhead lost him… Svein, he got away. All because of this! This stupid mistake she made!

"You stupid rabbit! You don't own the streets! Why didn't you move out of the way?"

Rabbit? Who was calling whom a rabbit? The contractor took a teary glimpse back at the unfortunate person she hit into. It happened to be a girl, a pretty one at that. The girl's brunette locks were the longest that the teenager has ever seen, the strands spread messily about the street probably caused by the collision. Yet the girl had a smaller body frame than the teenager had, and her eyes, - a sharp pain hit the teenager's heart- they resembled Svein's violet irises.

Two others ran up to the two females, the blonde one kneeling to their level. His eyes were bright green; they reminded the teenager immediately of limes… His hair a bright blonde, glimmering in the sun. He had a caring atmosphere around him.

The other male towered over the three, a scowl upon his face. His hair was rather messy with a raven color to it, along with wisps of blue mixed in… His eyes were gold. The redhead immediately felt lower than the rest of them… Her eyes were just a chocolate brown; nothing like theirs…

"Alice, are you alright?" the blonde one questioned the brunette named Alice.

"…Of course she's alright." The raven-haired man claimed, crossing his arms as he glared down upon the brunette female. Well, the contractor knew one name of the three newcomers…

…_.Alice. _

Such a pretty name…

What were their relations? The raven-haired man… He seemed a whole lot older than the other two, and the other two, Alice and the blonde, well they looked younger than the redhead. And they looked nothing alike…

"Shut the hell up seaweed-head! And of course I'm not alright! This girl here doesn't know how to watch where she's going!" Alice bellowed as she pointed an accusing finger at the exhausted contractor. The dizziness… why hasn't it subsided yet?

Svein…Svein, she needed to find him.

A hand was placed upon the teenager's shoulder, "Ah, I'm sure it was an accident, Alice~!" the blonde boy paused, taking in a glimpse of the contractor, "Your wrist… What happened?" the blonde questioned in a somewhat concerned tone; something the redhead was not used to. Svein wouldn't notice any injuries until later, and when he did? Well, he didn't give a care.

"…?"

The contractor was stunned for words. Should she even talk to them? The blonde seemed harmless…

_Svein…_

_There's still a chance._

"Gil…? What's wrong?"

…What was he talking about? The contractor followed the blonde's gaze to the older man that remained standing. He had a weird look in his eyes… and they were gazing down at the teenager herself. …What was he looking at exactly?

"You're an illegal contractor, aren't you?" he grumbled, kneeling down to her eye level.

_Illegal…?_

He was looking at her partially exposed seal; the teenager gazed down on it herself. It was different from the last time she checked it… it was complete now.

…_How?_

"In that case, we should take her with us," the blonde boy suggested in a happy tone, "to Pandora."

Pandora…? No, she didn't want to be taken anywhere. She was not familiar with _any_ of this…! She needed to find-

"If she isn't going to move," the brunette threatened out of nowhere, a scowl upon her features, the contractor hadn't even realized that she was still atop of the female after the collision. The redhead swallowed, her vision was beginning to falter."Ah…I-I'm sorry again, I…ngh." The teenager's dizziness ten-folded as she felt herself fall backwards, her head smacking against the bricked grounds with a sickening '_crack_'!

"G-Gil!" the blonde boy snapped frantically at the stunned raven-haired man, "Why didn't you stop her from falling-?"

"…Shit! I-!"

_'I'm sorry...'_

_Svein...? What was your reason for leaving?_

* * *

Yay~! I finally got Gilbert, Alice, and Oz in the story~! :D I'm very pleased that this finally happened! Hmm.. Hopefully I'll get to work on the next chapter soon~

Read/Review?


	4. I n c u b u s I n c u r e

Author's Note: My computer is infected! Noooo! And here's the worst part… I typed this chapter twice, and my computer just loves to shut off on me, claiming that it has to 'dump physical memory'… And Word didn't recover any of it! So I have to continuously save while typing my fingers off.

And my flat screen monitor's backlight burned out too! So get this guys, my family has NO money whatsoever, so I had to drag out the monitor my parents owned back in the 90's. This thing is SO ridiculous and huge, part of it is hanging off the desk, and it's so close to my face. And the brightness on this thing is going out too! I was trying to watch Pandora Hearts on it, and the sky is green, I can't even see Gilbert, Break has a tan going on, and Alice's hair is black! It's just really… annoying. That's all for that monitor.

My leg is infected as well… It hurts to walk on it! ;A; Maybe I'll be able to miss another day of school… I shouldn't though, I've already missed three days because of a hospital visit and a flu**. ***Sigh*** **Hopefully it gets better soon…or I'll be walking like a retard in-between classes.

Oohh~! But my week got a whole lot better when I logged onto FanFiction to check if others have updated their stories and I happened to pass by mine and…**bam!** Nine reviews! Holy crackers, I was really happy~! THANK YOU!

And also, thank you **Bloodypleasures,** I gotta fix that! ;A; I read the first chapter over again and I believe you, I don't think I should even bother counting how many times I typed the word 'teenager' in there… I'd have to pull the calculator out!

Oh yes, on another note, the official English translations of Pandora Hearts, they've officially changed Sharon to 'Shalon'. Crazy? Yes, it will take me quite some time to get used to this.

Longest author's note I ever did… :) I'm happy now. But seriously, those reviews made this hectic week so much better! *huggles*

Thank you to those who reviewed~!:

**Kurajishi Fuktaicho**

**Achmed**

**mia**

**Bloodypleasures**

**Ida-KJ**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts...

* * *

{**N **o **R **e **v **e **r **i **e **L **i **n **i **n **g**}

**C** h **a** p **t** e **r** F **o** u **r** : **{ **I **n** c **u **b **u **s I **n **c **u **r** e}**

* * *

"It will be a secret for now… her being illegal I mean."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Questions, my dear lady, questions… This is different from the others… I don't want her to be handed to Pandora quite yet. Quite lucky Master Gilbert didn't cause a _big _scene on this whole fiasco, he is not so well with females…"

The numbness… it was being replaced with a sharp _pain_, bringing the contractor to a short but slow consciousness. Her head… a mere headache was quickly forming into a migraine.

"…Such strange clothing. And she looks as if she was starved, her bones…"

"Nothing about this illegal contractor makes sense…" The voice paused; crackling ensued as it was followed by a loud crack, "the chain?"

…_There are voices again?_

"Reports say there was no chain in sight."

"My, my… a chain had gone missing perhaps? Such trouble…"

_Another dream…?_

Her fingers- they cracked as she attempted to move them, her muscles groaning in protest. The voices went silent; soft patters echoed throughout the girl's ears.

What was going on? These voices… were so unfamiliar. No… _everything_ was unfamiliar, a blur.

A short sigh came from the right of the contractor, the soft patter continued, "I believe that was a false alarm, Lady Sharon, she's still o-"

"No, no, she's coming to, Break." The second voice from the left whispered quickly, a gentle clank of glass was heard. Who were they? Sharon…_Break?_

…Strange.

The redhead attempted to move again, her muscles tight, stiff. It hurt to move. She never felt this way before…was she paralyzed? No…she could move her fingers. The fear still began to flood into the contractor's head though; the fact that she couldn't move…it brought a great fear.

There was a sudden ruffling, a chair being pushed back with a soft squeak from the chair's legs that rested upon the floor, "Break, help me,"

The contractor froze as she felt a slim arm snake behind her back and around her waist; hoisting her up gently into a sitting position. Her head falling against the person's chest, their other arm held her up securely as well...their body was warm to the touch.

The sound of patting and more ruffling was heard behind the motionless contractor for a mere, awkward minute, the pattering continued… Jessica assumed it was rain it had to be…

"…There, now it's situated," the female whispered as the contractor felt herself being slid backwards, her back being lowered into a form of soft cushions, her head resting atop of them, yet it hurt to have her body sit up. The redhead preferred to remain lying down…

She hitched a groan; a spasm of shivers went up her spine as a wet cloth was pressed against her cheek unexpectedly, gliding across her cheek slowly, "Perhaps the bandages are too tight…" the female murmured.

…The redhead attempted to open her eyes.

Snickering was heard as a crinkle of a wrapper source echoed soundly, "Master Gilbert was never well when it came to medical assistance…especially bandaging."

But they were refusing to budge…

"Well, it was very considerate of him to try, Break."

No… She cringed, closing her eyes tightly before attempting to open them again. And to her surprise, it worked. It was a blur at first of course, though her poor vision sharpened slowly, the two figures on either side of her could be seen.

"Oh my, it appears that she is awake," the male announced happily as the female withdrew the washcloth from the contractor's face, a faint smile appeared on her lips.

The teenager tensed at the scene before her. The two strangers that accompanied her…they were dressed so _strangely. _The female…she beheld long, yet light brunette hair that was tied back into a high pony tail with a purple ruffle holder, two strands as well as bangs framed her delicate facial features, her eyes held a rare color of faint red… her clothing was what questioned the redhead ever more if possible; a highly detailed dress that held a royal purple, doilies and fringe decorated every edge of the dress, the buttons and ribbons that held it all together… it was all too much.

And the man…it only made the redhead push her back into the pile of pillows behind her in an effort to move away. His hair… was snow white, silver wisps in between; it was cut short above his shoulders as well as it being brushed to the side of his pale features, over his eye…the one eye that was exposed though, it was painted a crimson red. Surely those were contacts, right? They had to be… His clothing seemed confusing as well, his long sleeved shirt held a deep royal purple as well as a white, thin coat that didn't rest upon his shoulders, but was held by black straps that were fastened near his neck, the ruffle tie hiding it. Perhaps the strangest of the man's attire was the doll that rested upon his shoulder… It was _blue_ for one thing, and it has no human figure whatsoever… He had pants that were pure black that stopped right about an inch above his white, yet loose boots… The teenager's eyebrows knitted in confusion, who exactly dressed like that anymore?

"Well miss, how are you feeling?" the female asked, deciding to break the icy silence they were all once surrounded in.

"…"

There was a long moment of silence once again. The contractor was flabbergasted… what was going on? Who were _these_ people?

_Where was…Svein?_

"Perhaps she's in a state of shock or… she could possibly be a mute," suggested the crimson eyes male as he brought a sleeved hand to the girl's face, snapping his fingers soundly.

"Stop that, Break!" the female snapped, moving the male's hand away from the shocked contractor, "Of course she is a tad bit surprised! What would you expect…?" the female tore her burning gaze away from the crimson eyed man and back to the teenager, a look of worry washed over her, "A warm bath perhaps might loosen her up…" she suggested.

The crimson-eyed man shrugged; the female huffing as she stepped away from the bed the redhead was resting in, leaving the room quietly, leaving the other two alone in _another_ unbearable silence. The man, the one Jessica assumed was _'Break'_ was gazing at her, which she could see from the corner of her eye. He was wearing a wicked smile…one that wanted the redhead to have the female named Sharon return quickly…

"…Break! Bring her in here," ordered Sharon from the other room, the sound of water running.

Break's smile only widened at the sound of Sharon's voice as he advanced towards the bed. "Yes, Lady Sharon~," he chirped happily as he leaned over the frozen teenager, yet only slightly as he began to remove the detailed sheets and blanket that covered her. Jessica could do nothing but observe…her body still refused to work with her. The crimson-eyed man then lowered both of his arms as he gently brought one under her knees, the other under the middle of her back, "Up we go~" he said happily in her ear and picked her up, carrying her in his arms; bringing her into the bathroom.

As they entered, Sharon withdrew her hand from the running water as she rose from her sitting position aside of the tub, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her dress, a smile on her face again. The bathroom, to the injured girl's astonishment… was huge. The bathtub was big enough for three, a mere collection of white cabinets set around the bathroom, possibly filled with clean towels and other assortments necessary for cleanliness…The ceiling high windows were covered with a sheer, yet almost see through curtains. The sky was dark; the rain's patters were silenced by the running water.

"Break, you may set her aside of the tub, I'll go retrieve a new set of clothes," she announced leaving again to the girl's disappointment; the injured girl was more comfortable with females rather than males… She felt herself being lowered slowly by the older male onto the corner of the rectangular tub, yet he sat alongside her in order to support her just as Sharon returned a bundle of folded clothes in her arms.

"Ah, Lady Sharon, you shouldn't be doing all this~! Call the maids…"

"No, no, I don't mind, Break." Sharon smiled, only confusing the redhead. What were their relations? It was if…she was a kind of princess of some sort; Break a …servant? Just what was this about?

Sharon set the clothes aside on a nearby chair that was located by the tub, facing it, a towel draped atop of its wooden frame. "Oh my, I forgot about the bandages," she murmured, lowering herself to the contractor's eye level.

"They won't be a problem, we'll just rewrap them once she gets out." Break suggested simply. "Besides, it would be a favor for her, as I said before, Master Raven wrapped these quite too tightly." He pulled gingerly at the contractor's bandages around her head. They talked as if she wasn't even there…as if she was an object they were forced to look after.

'_Master'?_

Sharon rose again as she moved closer to the paralyzed girl and began to unwrap the tight bandages, bringing relief to the migraine the teenager had. The bandages that were unraveled trailed down past her shoulder and onto the floor; just how many times were those bandages wrapped around her head?

The last of the bandages fell to the floor, stained with crimson… Wait, how did that even happen? The injuries…?

"Should we leave her…? I'm not sure if it is wise," Sharon mused to Break, the redhead's heavily wrapped wrist resting in Sharon's hands. The contractor brought her gaze to the filling bathtub; it was only filled half way, the white bubbles simmered atop of the water, grouping together as a flower fragrance filled the air …after all this time, and it was only filled just half way?

"It may be best to have some time to herself, she's old enough to be responsible for her own well being," Break shrugged again for the second time that night, "besides, we'll know if something is turning it's tables on us,"

Sharon brought her gaze back to the redhead, still unsure about the whole thing. Perhaps she should still stay… But Break was correct on certain points of the problem; the girl looked as if she needed some time to herself, but what if she attempted to escape? The injured girl was an illegal contractor after all…

"Well the least we could do is crack the door, just in case." Sharon suggested after a few more seconds of pondering. Break just gave her a smirk before he rose from his sitting position by the teenager, Sharon now supporting the girl's back so she wouldn't fall backwards into the filling tub.

"I'll be taking my leave then," Break announced to Sharon, "just by the door is where I will wait~" and with that, Break waved a sleeved hand at the two striding out the door, a resemblance of _skipping_ as he left… Where was the source of his happiness?

Sharon was gone as well, but not before helping the redhead with removing the nightgown as well as helping her into the welcoming tub filled with warm water.

She could hear them, both Break and Sharon, now and again, babbling quietly about things the girl couldn't quite make out. The calico remained forgotten on the ground, the dried blood turning brown.

The water… it brought comfort to her, the muscles she lived within began to loosen up to her relief. The redhead opened her eyes after a few minutes of lying in the water, her hair now soaked, her wound hissed as a burning sensation hit. The girl cringed as she attempted to ignore it. Her memory… it was a haze. She felt lost, babbled, and catalectic.

Her eyes traveled up her body, her legs; they've lost some of the muscle texture and were thinner, almost bone. Her stomach, her ribs were almost visible, and… her traveling eyes stopped, freezing upon the seal.

That seal…the Abyss.

"_THEY'RE FUCKING GONE! THERE'S NO GOING BACK NOW!"_

The 1800's…! Their clothing, Break and Sharon's… she wasn't-!

_Home is gone, perished._

_Forever._

There must be a way to get back home… There has to be!

"_I need to go…"_

Svein...? What was your reason for leaving?

"…_I'm sorry."_

_Svein…_ This was _his_ entire fault! If he didn't-! The redhead let out a sob, burying her head into her knees as she brought them close to her chest, her shoulders shaking as she cried silently.

"_You need to stop asking so many damn questions!"_

Well if _someone_ would damn answer them! And after all she had done for that damn tortile chain… And he leaves her to find her own way of surviving… It was his entire fault! His, his, his, his, his-! The tears increased ever more as her body shook, the water created ripples as the tears fell.

"Why so sad~…?" a inaudible voice whispered from the crack of the door, a wicked smile staring right at the girl's wide eyes, a crimson eye glowed in the darkness…

"…Emily is worried, dear; you should tell us what is wrong…"

Emily?

The redhead tore her eyes away from the glowing eye in fear, looking around frantically as she covered her exposed body; was there someone in the bathroom as well? No…

The girl's frantic eyes froze on the figure that rested upon the chair atop of her awaiting clothing Sharon gave her… Break's doll that the contractor has seen sitting upon his shoulder was now staring at her blankly, a smile embedded on its blue face, the pink dress flowed about the chair.

"Break! What are you doing?"

"A-Ah! Miss Sharon, I forgot Emily, I-!"

"Nonsense!"

"No really! I was just going to retrieve her! Please allow me to explain, I happened to leave her in there on mistake-!"

The crimson-eyed man was cut off as a sudden collection of whacks echoed throughout the bathroom from the crack of the doors. And then silence…

Break groaned, "Lady Sharon, I was telling the truth-"

"No more from you!"

"…"

"Emily was in there as well, is she not in trouble?"

"Break!"

* * *

_Short. So short, only 8 pages, I gotta work harder! Grr! Gonna start on the next one sooner... how about now? Nya, there's still mistakes... I know it! I wasn't really all that happy with this chapter to be honest... Hopefully the next one will be better~!_

_Review please? :)_


	5. P e r f o r c e P a r l a n c e

Author's Note: **Nine!** Nine more reviews~! Seriously, holy crackers! Reviews mean the world to me guys, really, thank you! The official spelling of the characters and such still hasn't been found by me yet...which is bad. I really need them...! But really, those reviews make those school days a whole lot better~! **They **_**really**_ **do mean a lot to me...! **I'm gonna try and privately message those who reviewed as well. It's still so weird to me how fanfiction has changed since when I first joined back when I was 13 years old...

Thank you to those who reviewed~!:

**iBreak Hearts**

**Bloodypleasures**

**Relax**

**i-whiterose-i**

**Pwnsome Fruit**

**Firey Flames**

**thesimplethingsinlife**

**PEE-SHAW! I think...**

**Person**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, though I _really _wished I did…! Seriously. (If I did, I would use the money to buy a new monitor! ^_^)

* * *

**{ N o R e v e r i e L i n i n g }**

**C **h **a **p **t **e **r **F **i **v **e :** **{ **P **e **r **f **o **r **c **e** P **a **r **l **a **n **c **e **}

* * *

That tie…that connection she had with Svein- it was nihilism now. Nil. Nothing.

_Svein…_

…_I will forever hate you._

_I'll promise that much. _

Hate was a strong word- a word that defined how she felt towards Svein now though. He left her without any explanation, a reason. Now the only thing she is now is an oneness.

The contractor remained in the tub, deaf to both Sharon and Break's voices that have died down. The Emily incident now forgotten… Reality has finally taken its toll on her- she refused to believe it. This was a dream… it had to be!

When did such a thing exist? Being sent back in time- something many others have attempted countless times and have failed; it has been wished and dreamed among many… Yet here she was; over 200 years in the past, she didn't even try, she had no intention…!

Impossible…

"…Miss?"

"She may be in another state of shock…"

The kidnappers…perhaps they hit her harder than she thought, hard enough to cause illusions or for her to collapse into a coma- wait, do people even dream when they are dragged into such a state?

"Easy, easy…"

"…Oh dear,"

"Her wrist-!"

Or perhaps she was still in this 'Abyss', an illusion that it has summoned upon her? For all she knew, that forsaken place was capable of _anything._

"…Relax, Milady Sharon, this can be easily fixed,"

Or…she has just gone insane, just lost it.

Was it even possible?

"Oi,"

A few taps to the cheek snapped the dazed girl out of her thoughts; a confused look came upon her, mixed with a mild sprite of shock as she gazed upon the red-eyed man that kneeled before her, Sharon behind him, a bundle of damp towels gathered in her arms. The warmth the water radiated off…gone.

Jessica didn't take long to realize that she was sitting on the wooden chair that Emily once was on; the bathtub was empty- she was already dried and fully clothed. When did this all happen without her knowing?

"My, my, this is starting to become a problem," Break murmured, bringing a slender pale hand to the girl's chin and with a gentle turn of motion, her head was turned at an angle for the man to examine the contractor's wound that she has received back in town, back in her desperate search for that… _thing. _

"Perhaps a request for a doctor is in order, this wound appears to be more of a problem than we assumed. We won't be getting any information that is necessary from her if _this_ is what causing her to space out this badly…"

The redhead's eyes widened in fear, a _doctor_? No, there was no need…! Her stomach began to twist into knots at the mere thought. Besides, this wound was no were near the cause of her spacing out moments that she wasn't aware of until now… But she couldn't tell them the truth, could she? Like hell he was getting anything out of her… It was really none of his business where she came from anyways, even if she told them the truth…who would believe her?

Would they think she was a witch? Witchcraft was a matter taken seriously in the 1800's right? …They had no proof; she had no idea what spells existed…well maybe a few, but she has never tried them.

"…The seal must be hidden from view if that is the case, Break; we can't have her being exposed to more than she has already been to."

"I'll be in the room to keep watch, Milady Sharon; the only thing the doctor will be examining is her head, not her chest…"

Sharon had an expression of annoyance, her grip on the damp towels tightened

"Break, she needs her privacy, which you just happened to invade already once today,"

"Twice," the silver haired male interrupted with a smirk, releasing his grip on the teenager's chin, "I just retrieved her from the tub and helped you change her~"

What? Him? Changed her?

"It was necessary Break…! I couldn't pull her out myself, she wasn't responding to me! I had no choice, but to call for your assistance… I'm sure she understands."

Sharon turned her head away from them, fuming for a mere moment. The teenager immediately assumed that perhaps the younger girl, 'Lady' or 'Milady' Sharon as the older male called her was on strong terms when it came to female business… Break, who seemed all too carefree about the whole situation turned his attention back to the injured girl's head wound, examining it further for a split second before standing up, bringing a sleeved hand to Emily as to secure the doll from a long fall.

"It's just a minor suggestion, but perhaps we should get her something to eat…before we request a doctor. We don't want any accusations of the Rainsworth Household starving children, now do we, Milady Sharon?"

"Of course not," Sharon sighed, disposing the damp towels in the hamper, "We just can't have her being seen by anyone besides the maids…"

Break's smile only widened as he gathered the stiff contractor in his arms without any protests, "As far as I am informed, no one is currently having any business as of now in the mansion besides us, Milady Sharon, and the maids of course~"

Sharon only gave a meek nod in agreement before taking her leave, Break following close behind.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

They were seated around a small, round table. Sharon seated right by the frozen redhead; Break was found atop of the tabletop, a plate of a cherry chocolate dessert rested in his hands. A box of caddy was near the center of the table; clean china was set about, a gold arrangement of nothing but desserts on Break's side. The sounds that protruded the walls of the room were from the tall grandfather clock that was close at near hand, the gold ticker went back and forth, the three's reflections illuminated off of its mirror face.

Sadly, the contractor has lost any form of appetite that she had in the Abyss. She didn't have any intention of eating anything…And here she thought once she reached the human world once again, she would eat any food set before her, and now… she didn't want to eat a crumb.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

Sharon gently placed a warm cup of freshly brewed tea in the girl's cold hand, her other hand wrested in her lap, bandaged. The contractor had no idea when her wrist would heal, the term 'shattered' gave off the definition 'forever' to the tired girl. The only thing she had hopes in was that she was wrong…wrong about if this was reality, that Svein actually left her for his own survival, that… she would never see _home _ever again.

"Ah…" Break began as the contractor slowly brought the warm cup of tea to her lips, "I would imagine more of a conversation now that we have food set before us." A frown of boredom was found on Break's face, the exact opposite of Emily's permanent smile, "…so boring~!"

The redhead didn't pay much attention to Break; instead she dipped the cup forward slightly, swallowing the warm contents that spread a long shiver up the girl's spine, the aftertaste of the tea lingered on her lips. It brought a small spark of joy to the contractor; the fact that the taste of sugar- 'happiness' as others would describe the addictive ingredient- was finally in her once again.

She didn't like tea all that much in the first place; she never really had it in the first place after all. But thankfully Sharon stirred plenty of sugar in. Yet it was too bad it wouldn't bring the happiness she had felt back at home. She would never have that feeling back again; Svein took it away from her.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

"Tell me dear," the teenager tightened the weak grip she had on the teacup as she looked up slowly to the red eyed man, the emotion of fear spreading through her actions, "you were in the Abyss, correct?"

It wasn't a question, but more like a statement. Where was he trying to get at? What did he mean?

"Your chain, something you are certainly missing…" Jessica lowered her cup as she averted her eyes downward, the corners of her lips turned down automatically at the word 'chain' and 'missing', "It is certainly strange indeed for a contractor, especially an illegal one at that to not have one."

_Illegal?_ What did he mean by the term illegal? She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

"So tell me, where is your chain now?" The older male had a glint of suspicion in his one single crimson eye as he leaned his form forward from his spot on top of the table, something that confused the contractor evermore. What did it matter?

Sharon was taking no part in the conversation whatsoever… She only sipped her cup tea silently, her feminine form sat up straight and eyes closed in a simple manner.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

"…"

And here she thought that damn grandfather clock couldn't get any more annoying.

She didn't want to tell them anything, she couldn't. Even if she wanted to speak, she didn't believe her voice would allow her to do so…

"…You can tell us,"

The redhead just gave a meek nod that clearly said 'no' as she set the teacup down on the table with a faint _'clack'_. Why did Break care anyways? What _did_ it matter?

_Trust me; you never would want to meet my chain, Svein … _

Break heaved a long sigh as he straightened himself up, but not before snatching another pastry off of the gold rack of untouched sweets. His addiction for sweet was another confusing fact about Break. Didn't he know if he wasn't careful that…

A loud chime echoed throughout the tall grandfather clock, interrupting the teenager's silent thoughts.

"Oh my, already midnight?" Break's voice broke through the clock's chimes of melody as he stuffed another forkful of chocolate cake into his mouth, biting down on the fork with a silent 'clink'.

Midnight, that late already? But it only felt like- No, wait, it was dark when she awakened, so it was possible for her to be in the bathtub for a mere hour or so along with the awkward tea time she was having with the two strangers.

The older male smiled as he pulled himself off the tabletop, "Lady Sharon, you must be tired, perhaps you should go rest,"

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

The younger girl gave a sound of protest at his suggestion, making no motion to leave as she set her own cup of tea down on the table by the teenager's.

"I mustn't Break-"

"Ah, but we have business tomorrow, besides I have this taken care of."

Sharon looked away, unsure. Break was trustworthy right? He wasn't 'dangerous' or anything like that, right? The redhead didn't see anything horrible about the red-eyed man.

"Are you sure, Break? If I am correct, you do have business as well; Raven, Oz, and Alice are scheduled to return tomorrow."

Break just gave the younger girl a wicked smile as he held a hand out for Sharon, her taking it as she sat up from her seat, smoothing her dress out with her other hand.

"I'll be fine; there will be no problems, now it would be best if you are to go to bed."

"What about the doctor?"

"I'll request for one first thing in the morning~!"

Sharon sighed in defeat as she gave a small curtsy along with a bid of goodnight to the redhead as Break led her out. Their relation…it didn't make all that much sense to be honest. And it would certainly be wrong of her to ask about it, especially since she refused to answer any of Break's questions. What makes her think that he'll answer hers?

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

Break let out a small laugh as he waved a loose sleeve from the door as Sharon gave him one last warning of 'No 'smart' outbursts from Emily' before disappearing.

Emily couldn't talk though… What was Sharon talking about exactly? Certainly she meant 'not another incident' instead of 'outbursts'.

To the teenager's confusion, Break closed the door with a silent 'click' as he only smirked before the redhead, advancing towards her. Wasn't he supposed to be returning her to the room she was in before as well? Sharon looked like she was the ruler of him in a way, it's what she would have wanted, but Break was showing no signs of doing such a thing. Instead he was barricading her inside the small dining area instead.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

…With that annoying clock.

"My, my," Break began, "now we are all by ourselves~,"

Ourselves.

Now just was he trying to do _now?_ He wasn't making any sense. Was he still trying to get information out of her? Information that really didn't matter… He was so eerie. Strange.

"I find it very strange for you not being able to speak… perhaps there is a reasonable answer within this problem, my dear lady." Break spoke as he halted just a mere foot before the frozen teenager. Her body still refused to comply with her desperate demands to move. Perhaps she should have eaten something beforehand just for one ounce of strength…

He was behaving rather strange… more than usual.

"It's just a guess, but I've seen this happen once before," the older male reached behind his back, the redhead's brown irises widening, "but I may not be really talking to the female before me that I have questions for," his voice quickly quivered into a harsh hiss "instead I may be speaking to," he swiftly pulled out a slim black object behind him, "a forsaken chain…!" The black object was swiftly coming at her in a blur, the teenager's eyes snapped shut in fear as she desperately attempted to throw her body back in an attempt to dodge, and a very poor attempt it was.

The breath was knocked out of her as the end of the cane impacted her chest twice with a quick thrust. She landed with a loud 'thud' on her side, her eyes still shut tight in pain as she let out a shuddered cough. The contractor also soon realized that…she couldn't move.

Yet nothing happened.

_Well, _for Break that is.

"Oh dear… it seems that I was mistaken," Break brought a few slender, paled fingers to the frown that was upon his features as he gazed upon the coughing girl. It didn't make sense…and here he thought the chain possessed the contractor, not allowing her to have the ability to communicate with both him and Sharon, but now that wasn't the case anymore. He was wrong, or in his words as said before, 'mistaken'. Oho, if Lady Sharon were to see this…_well_ he did keep his promise of 'no outbursts from Emily', so it was made up for then right? Right.

Of course Break knew it was a '_No_, Lady Sharon would have your head for this one', but an imaginary 'yes' from Emily said otherwise~!

He let out a soft sigh and shrugged his shoulders as he raised the black cane before him and slammed it to the ground; the illuminated seal he summoned beneath the stunned redhead now disappeared within seconds. Break then placed the black cane on the table beside the forgotten teacups as he stepped over the chair that the girl fell along side with and kneeled before the redhead.

The coughing girl felt that same exact arm from before go around the mid of her waist and raised her up slowly, realizing that it was Break of course. Just what was that all about? 'Mistaken'? Who goes around hitting people with foreign objects like that? The girl only felt a small sprite of anger to the older male, she would be ever angrier with the man, but she couldn't stop coughing.

"Ah, I must apologize," be began, hesitating before rubbing her back abstinently in an attempt to soothe the pain she was experiencing after every shuddered cough. "You see, chains have the ability to possess their contractors at times, and I thought that was the reason you haven't said a word to us…" his voice faltered for a mere second then he let out a carefree laugh, "but it seems that wasn't the case~!"

What the hell was there to laugh about?

Oho, if Svein was here…!

But… _he wasn't_.

Break kept a firm grip of the girl's waist in the upright position he held her in before extending his hand towards the nearby table, feeling atop of the surface before his finger tips brushed the cold glass of the teacup and grasped the handle, bringing it down to their level before resting it in the redhead's undamaged hand.

"Drink up~! It may be a tad bit stale, but it'll do…"

The girl brought it to her lips, drinking it slowly. It helped only a bit, but she was still thankful.

_**Fwam! **_

"…Break!"

The contractor felt herself choke on the warm tea that lingered in her throat; her chest shook as she fell into another fit of coughs, Break taking the cup out of her hands quickly setting it aside as he began rubbing her back again. Taking a quick glance at the figure that suddenly came in.

"Ah, Mister Reim, this may not be the best time you see…and it is rather late as well~"

"Don't you start that with me, Break, who could not be disturbed after all this unnecessary ruckus going on in here!" the voice snapped back at the silver haired male, advancing towards them soundly, certainly it was a male. "And who-!"

"Ah, my, no need to be so noisy~! Lady Sharon is resting; we don't want to wake her."

"W-Who is this?"

"As I said before, Mister Reim, now is not the best time~!"

How could Break keep such an enlightened tone in his voice? Usually people would be annoyed, mad possibly if they were getting scolded at… But Break always seemed so carefree, such a happy atmosphere around him.

The crimson-eyed man had now stopped rubbing her back, instead patting her shuttering form. It was only worsening the burning pain she was beginning to feel; yet the coughing began to cease, slowly but surely.

The male supposedly named 'Reim' has strangely been quiet throughout the remaining time frame of her coughing fit, yet she had a small tinge of hope that he would keep talking. It would make her not feel so uneasy… It only took a few yet long more minutes until the coughing cast aside, the teenager catching her breath.

"…Let's hope we don't have another one of those again," Break smiled as he removed his hand from her back, but his smile was quickly wiped away and replaced with a frown as she pulled her hands away; Jessica making a small whimper in protest as he grasped her wrist.

Her hands…they were sprinkled in small, red rubies…blood.

"Mister Reim, do you know by chance if there's a doctor available this late at night?"

* * *

_Author's Note: The whole 'black cane object thing'? I know it's really his weapon and all that~ You know many would assume that it was a cane... I did on episode 4~! Alright, I'm really sounding like a nerd now, I'll stop in advance._

_Read/Review please~!_


	6. A p p e n d D i r e

Author's Note: Oho, guess who got a new laptop for Christmas? Of course I haven't given out on this story... I'm long from doing something like that~ I still can't believe it's already 2010... I feel old ;A;... But I received the first volume of Pandora Hearts for Christmas~! And it's Sharon, so I changed it back with a smile on my face. I hated 'Shalon'...no really.

Thank you to those who reviewed~!:

**Song of the Cursed Child**

**Horsekid109**

**iBreakHearts**

**Pee-Shaw!**

**Hajiscello**

**SnowFlake95**

**firefly91**

**AutumnFeather**

**Rachel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, but I do have the first volume :D~!

* * *

**{ N o R e v e r i e L i n i n g }**

**C **h **a **p **t **e **r S **i **x :** {**A **p **p **e **n** d **D** i **r **e**}**

* * *

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

The old grandfather clock was the only object in the room making any noise at this moment. Of course everyone knew what the answer to Break's question was- even the crimson-eyed man himself.

'No'.

Break averted his single eye slowly from the male that towered over them as he let out an exasperated sigh, reaching over to the pile of fabric napkins on the tabletop; Reim remained frozen.

"...I believe it will be necessary to request one in the morning then, Mister Reim~?"

Break's gaze remained on the redhead's outstretched hands as he broke the silence, taking the white fabric and began dabbing the girl's speckled hands, cleaning them. The pain in the contractor's chest...it was strengthening.

"Well it's the only solution we have now... But Break, who is she-"

"It's just a guest, Mister Reim, just a guest."

"A _guest?_" The man's eyes went to slits as he cast a suspicious glance at the two, yet the glance seemed to be directed to the now snickering Pandora member as he dispatched the napkin, patting the girl's hands as he flashed her a grin before gathering her stiff form into his arms with ease. The redhead cringed as her side made contact with him. She swore she heard a few audible cracks yet they were possibly imagined...

"Well Mister Reim, I must bring our _guest_ back to her quarters..."

"...Now you just wait a minute, Break! You're up to something... I've never even heard of a guest being taken in out of nowhere."

Break let out a dramatic groan as he swayed back and forth on his heels with the illegal contractor clinging loosely onto his clothing. "Mister Reim~! I'm tired too, please..."

"No! Break, you aren't telling me the whole truth here!" Reim snapped, tapping his foot irritably as he crossed his arms, a distressed frown directed at the whining male.

Break's single crimson eye rolled before he shrugged, changing the subject. "Do me a favor will you~? Request a doctor, a _good_ one this time, will you? Let's not have a repeat of last time when Miss Sharon fell ill with that terrible cold~"

"T-that wasn't entirely my fault!" Reim seemed a tad bit taken aback. Just what was Break talking about, what happened?

"Emily doesn't appreciate liars, Mister Reim~!"

"I care less what that doll thinks!"

"How rude!"

The redhead pressed her head against Break's chest as her eyes began to droop, the pain remained. Break took knowledge of the girl's current condition as he tightened his hold on the illegal contractor, stepping back.

"It now may be best if I take my leave, Mister Reim, but do make it a professional who has real knowledge in the medical field, not in the poison, alright~?"

"Break!"

The red-eyed man let out a laugh as he swiftly turned his back to Reim, hoisting the limp girl in his arms as he broke into a dash past the forgotten tea, over the lopsided chair and out of the room, "And please do clean up that mess as well~!"

Break only snickered as he continued his mad dash through the dark halls, Reim's yells quickly disappeared.

The redhead felt a tad bit of guilt of the scene that just happened. Reim... he didn't even know of the illegal contractor, not even her name, and she has caused him all of this trouble in one day...

"Ah...here we are..."

The redhead averted her attention back to her surroundings as she realized she was back in the room she awoke in. Break took no time to return the injured girl into the bed, quickly fixing the pillows as well as the blankets as she lied motionless on the mattress.

"There~" Break grinned as he pulled the stiff blankets over her form, stopping right at her chin. Of course the redhead felt immediately uncomfortable at the current situation. She never slept with the sheets like _this_... if only she could move, just a bit...! The girl put all her might into just moving an arm, yet it was fruitless. Her body still wasn't responding to the simplest commands.

"Now, I don't want any funny business, you just sleep tight until morning~!"

Like she _could_ cause any funny business... She couldn't even move into a comfortable position to sleep in.

"And don't worry about Mister Reim... We are both very _understanding_ friends, he just tends to become curious at times."

Something in Break's eye said otherwise, yet he didn't tend to stay any longer. The older male took no time to excuse himself as he left the room, blowing out the few candles that remained lighted before. The twin doors remained slightly cracked.

But...why? Were they actually thinking she would attempt to get away?

Fools.

If she could, she would. No...

The redhead clenched her fist softly.

She _will _get out, just not tonight.

...She'll just have to wait until just the right time that was all.

"Wake up~!"

A cold hand shook the exhausted redhead into consciousness in a soft way. The illegal contractor didn't open her eyes as she felt the hand leave her shoulder slowly...

...What happened? She still couldn't move...

There was something bounded around her torso now...

Where was...

"Now, now~!"

..._everyone_?

"Please dear, we don't have any more time to spare..."

The girl remained stunned, frozen. It couldn't be... just who was waking her up? She cracked her eyes open slowly and was met eye to eye with no other than Xerxes Break himself. Dread filled inside her as the corners of her mouth went downwards into a deep frown.

So _it_ still wasn't over...

The red-eyed man was wearing something different this time, yet it looked somewhat familiar...

"Ah," Break's grin slowly disappeared, replaced with a small frown to match with the contractor's. "Why so down? You look as if you're about to be sick any moment, that won't do!"

It wasn't a lie of course, she really did feel like doubling over and throwing up as reality hit her a second or third time now. She really was stuck here...

Break clapped his hands together as he brought the smile back on, "I must say you were tired...! The doctor has already left quite a few hours ago. He arrived here earlier in the morning than I expected."

The doctor...? He already arrived? He...

"You slept through the whole appointment dear, for a moment we thought you may have passed away in your sleep." He let out a laugh as he exclaimed the current events to the frozen girl.

How did that happen? She would surely have felt something that would have woken her up, doctors didn't just determine by a gaze... Something wasn't right.

"I must apologize again for last night, I'm afraid my interrogation has gone too far... The physician informed me this morning that I may have cracked a rib or two of yours after that whole incident. It looks like I should be more careful now for someone as fragile as you, yes?" Jessica only brought a hand to her ribcage, her hand brushing against the fabric that was covering the stiff, yet new bandages that bounded her.

Break didn't keep the silence for long, he wasn't even waiting for an answer, he didn't expect one. The male averted his eyes back to the redhead as she dropped her hand back onto the blankets, frowning.

"I'm also afraid to say that you won't be walking anytime soon for that matter. As it seems you haven't been fully nourished in what it look like months, your bones...they break easily as of now," Break frowned in mid sentence before continuing, "So you will be using _this_." The red-eyed motioned to the other side of the room; the contractor's drowsy eyes followed the direction the male motioned to.

A wheelchair.

It had to be a joke. It just had to be...

And this was no normal wheelchair either. The ones the redhead was familiar with were bended and built with metal... Especially her Grandmother's wheelchair that was electric. She was allowed to ride on the machine once and was quite impressed with the speed the electric wheelchair was capable of. Her lips quivered at the memory as she studied the wheelchair she would be bound to. It was made of _wood._.. And it did not look at all that comfortable.

"Lunch time is almost over, it will be best if we get you down there..." Break spoke as he moved over to the built in bench by the window and retrieved the baby blue blanket that was found on top of the different colored blankets on the ledge. Unfolding it lazily, he shook it before striding back over to the confused redhead and wrapped it around her before gathering her in his arms.

The male placed her in the cushioned wheelchair with ease before kneeling down and adjusting the blanket with the same smile on his carefree face. The contractor gazed away from him uncomfortably and instead took notice of the weather outside the window. It was raining still...the sky held a deep gray, almost black color. The wind howled as it forced the sharp branches of a nearby tree to brush against the window; a soft screeching sound hit the contractor's ears as Break patted her shoulders that were already draped with the blanket.

"Ah, put a smile on that face of yours, that frown is depressing and unnecessary..." The redhead was suddenly taken by surprise, squirming around in the wheelchair uncomfortably while Break reached forward and pinched both of her cheeks in the process of pulling the curves of her mouth upwards into a faint smile. Break just laughed, a faint smile appeared on his face to match.

"Well, it's a start at least."

Break looked as if he enjoyed pushing the wheelchair around, as if it were a toy of some sort. The staircase took the longest though, yet Break looked as if he didn't mind one bit. Although, half way down, Break nearly lost his balance and in the process they almost 'lost' Emily as well. So Break placed the blue doll in the redhead's lap the rest of the way down.

The illegal contractor held only slightly onto the doll, but more on the wheelchair as Break was picking up the pace. The contractor came up with the conclusion that the dining room was basically on the other side of the residence now what she assumed was a mansion.

"Don't worry, we are almost there... I assumed it wouldn't take this long. Perhaps I should have your room moved to the lower levels..."

No...That wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to be moved back home; to where she belonged.

Of course no one looked as if they had the same intention as she did...

...So she'll have to find a way back on her own.

All by herself, not even with that wretched chain that abandoned here.

The only hopes she had for him been to rot in this forsaken time frame they were imprisoned to.

"Break, she looks worse than when we arrived here with her...!" The onyx haired man spoke out, his golden irises directed at the contractor.

Jessica snapped her head up to meet with four figures who were seated around a table, closer and closer their appearance became clearer as Break pushed the wheelchair to the table...her eyesight has always failed her, and now that she didn't have her temporary glasses with her, everything was so unclear, blurry.

The redhead held her breath as she slowly realized whom she was now meeting again with...

"That is quite unnecessary, Raven, it's the weather that has her down, that's all~. Besides, your bandaging work from before probably cut off necessary blood circulation to her head... That just may have been the reason she was spacing out on both me and Lady Sharon."

"O-oi! It was the only way to stop the bleeding at the time...!"

Break heaved a sigh of boredom before waving a sleeved hand at the group, "Excuses, excuses~!"

"Break, bring her over here."

The contractor's eyes traveled over to the voice to meet eyes with Sharon; who was wearing an even more decorated dress than the one she wore the night before.

The red-eyed male smiled, "Of course, Lady Sharon."

The redhead felt the wheelchair move below her again as she was wheeled over to the younger female.

"Clown, why did you have us waste time doing a meaningless mission last night? Looking for someone we don't even know...!" A girl raged, her heeled boot set upon the clothed table, long brunette locks cascaded around her form, fierce violet eyes burning holes into Break's silver haired head.

"Alice, please calm down." The blonde boy urged, tugging on the outraged girl's arm.

Break merely smirked before retrieving Emily from the redhead's lap. "Now, now Alice. This is not the appropriate way to behave in front of a guest. She only came here for a good meal~! And I've requested your return to discuss your mission yesterday..."

"Damn noisy brat!"

The redhead dropped the fork Sharon just placed in her hand, her eyes staring wide at the doll that just happened to speak.

"Break, please restrain Emily at the table..." Sharon spoke quietly as she retrieved the fallen fork.

"Oho, darling Emily couldn't help it, Lady Sharon~"

Alice was pulled down eventually by Oz, who took some strength to do so. Meanwhile Sharon urged the redheaded contractor to eat something, yet she couldn't get herself to eat anything. This slow, yet devouring depression she dropped in. It has already taken a despairing toll on her, and thus it worried the Rainsworth female evermore.

"I'm afraid you three have yet to introduce yourselves properly to our guest, am I correct?" Break spoke out as he propped himself atop of the table with a grin, oblivious to the trouble Sharon was having.

"Ah...yes! That's right!" The blonde laughed nervously, a hand behind his head as it brushed against his blond locks. "My name is Oz, Oz Vessalius."A nudge from Oz made the onyx haired man introduce himself next

"Raven Nightray." He replied bluntly, his golden irises casting over to the brunette female who was stuffing a chunk of meat down into her throat with the metallic fork with such force it made the starved girl cringe; her appetite completely died and buried itself in a second.

Yet there was a problem here... back when she first encountered these strangers...

When her head cracked against that city floor...

"_G-Gil! Why didn't you stop her from falling-?"_

"…_Shit! I-!"_

Now surely this man had a problem with names or... she imagined the voices. She was in the midst of passing out...

"Alice is my name." The brunette blurted out in between the food she already had in her mouth as she slammed the fork downward onto the table as she darted her violet eyes in her direction. "Better yet tell us your name, it's only fair."

"I'm afraid that is out of the question as of now, my dear Alice. She has yet to even speak to us as well." Break informed the brunette, a fork handle was being fiddled in between the red-eyed male's slender fingers as he swallowed the last bit of the chocolate filled desert he was eating while the three were briefly introducing themselves.

"W-what?" Alice stood up again, her chair falling behind her with a loud 'cluck'. "She was nearly screaming someone's name while she making a mad dash down the street; she even tried to apologize after running into me...!"

Break froze; the fork that once was entertaining him was set aside and forgotten... "My, my," the male whispered as he turned back to the redheaded female who was still refusing the food the Rainsworth was urging her to eat. "And here I was afraid I obtained a mute illegal contractor~! But now since we were brought such wonderful news, I still have the mission to ask you questions."

"Break, please, this is not a time to interrogate her, she's not even allowing me to have her eat anything...!"

Break frowned, "Oh dear...that will not do, especially with such injuries as you have already obtained." He strode over to the two females after hopping off of the table he once was sitting on. "Those ribs look like a good month or so of healing-"

"Ribs?" Sharon was certainty taken by surprise of the sudden news...

"Oho~" Break covered the nervous feeling he was already being engulfed with a cracked smile as he put his hands up as if he was ready for an attack. Sharon briskly shot her hands towards the other female's ribcage, earning a cracked gasp from the illegal contractor herself as Sharon's frantic fingers brushed past one of the cracked ribs.

"Break?"

Break only let out a nervous laugh as he spoke in an audible whisper, "It was an accident."

* * *

_It's 4 in the morning... And I'm totally screwed now that I have stayed up this late, but don't worry, I haven't gave out on this story~_


	7. I m m i n e n t B e d l a m

_Wow… Can't believe it's been this long now. A lot more bad stuff than good stuff has happened since 2010 when I think about it. My grammar has probably went down the drain too so I'm actually pretty nervous to write again and mess up. I have tried writing this chapter a few times but gave up each time. I have been keeping up with Pandora Hearts and waiting for a new chapter to be released every month and I have to say that all of the events that have been revealed blew my mind. Thank you to those who reviewed~!:_

**Kinoko182**

**Doremon**

**x3Apple**

**Snowflake95**

**Freezeh**

**Lulu F. K.**

**Pee-Shaw!**

**Tokonatsu**

**Cocoasit**

**AccessBlade**

**Memmi**

**LittleMissHatter**

**LadyShinkukaze**

**D**

**Violet L**

**CloudEnvyKunoichi**

**WiselInfinity**

**lovin it**

**XxPookerxX**

**justarandomNightWorldfan**

**Kookie-chan**

**Illusions Of Space**

**mika**

**morganclaire1**

**maya**

**NimaShi-mi**

**SmileRen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts and I never will…

* * *

******{ No Reverie Lining }**  


**C** h** a** p** t** e **r** S **e** v **e** n **:** {I **m** m **i** n **e** n **t** B **e** d **l** a **m** }

* * *

An accident.

Mishap, casualty, an aimless happening.

Well, that's how Break saw it. Sharon however had a different conjecture on what really happened.

"An accident…?"

"Yes... Doctor Edevane. His first name is Vaughan if I remember correctly." Break leaned farther back at the sound of Sharon's chair moving closer to him as he continued. "He analyzed the damage and forebodes that I may have cracked a rib or two after my failed interrogation as of late last night."

"May I ask what type of interrogation you engaged in Break?"

The young Rainsworth tense form has yet to falter at Break's poor explanation of events that have unfolded…his nervous smile wasn't helping his case either sadly.

"A-ah, well it was quite similar to the situation when dear Alice dare I say possessed Oz when we first acquired him from the Aby-"

The silver-haired male was quickly cut off as Sharon swung an unknown weapon before the redhead's eyes at point-blank range throwing Break to the floor. The illegal contractor was lost for even a mere thought of what just happened. The young duchess before her… she was capable of doing such damage as whacking a full-grown man to the floor? What flabbergasted the girl even more was the fact that the three sitting across from the table appeared in no way concerned for the bleeding Break on the overly decorated carpet that covered the hard floor.

"B-Break!" Sharon began, raising her weapon once more above her head ready for another go. "That situation was completely different…!"

The red-eyed man slowly rose from his place on the form; raising his hands once again in defense as he let out another nervous laugh.

"My lady Sharon, I deeply apologize as I have for our dear guest seated before us… But I don't believe we are not helping her condition in any way with such a violent behavior."

The Rainsworth lowered her hand as she sighed before seating herself back to her seat that was the left of the frozen teenager. Break's once tense shoulders slightly slumped as he displayed a cracked smile before waving his long sleeves.

"My goodness, I believe we are missing what good news we have acquired though~"

_Good news?!_

"And what would that be…?" Raven mumbled as he eyed the long-haired brunette who was tearing a part of meat off of a turkey leg rather noisily.

"My dear illegal contractor has indeed spoken before if I heard correctly…" Break slowly leaned forward as he placed two cold, slender fingers under the redhead's chin before raising her head so her weary eyes met his one single red-eye. The illegal contractor remained frozen as Break's smirk widened. "So it will be a matter of time before she speaks again I presume…? And here I was quite afraid you were a mute."

"On another note, Raven…"

Jessica redirected her eyes quickly as Break's hand pulled back slowly. Raven's golden irises darted upwards from Alice to the smirking red-eyed man before they narrowed.

"Did you happen to find anything?"

"We didn't run into any obvious chains' lurking about if that's what you are referring to, Break."

"Ah… Not even any suspicious behavior in town?"

"No." Raven flatly replied.

The red-eyed man sighed as he leaned down on the table, grasping his once forgotten silver fork before propping himself back to his earlier spot on the tabletop.

"My, my…" Break mused; clenching on the fork he had clasped between his slender fingers. Raven began drumming his fingers against the white cloth that covered the hard wood table with a look of annoyance.

"The weather has been more than dreadful as of lately. The chain could not have gotten far." The red-eyed man quietly recalled his slouched form straightening as he spoke.

Chain... _Chain. _

The redhead sighed mentally as her back lounged forward. Her head was beginning to throb as she began to realize what the two males were talking about. She opened her eyes up slightly as they focused on her heavily bandaged hand lied out helplessly on the pale, soft blue blanket clumped up on her lap. Her right hand clenched the soft fabric as her knuckles featured a paler white as she squeezed slightly tighter.

Raven sighed heavily, "You never even informed us what the chain even looked like. It could have _walked_ right by us and we wouldn't have even known." he scoffed before resting against the wooden chair as he crossed his arms.

_They were looking for Svein…_

Break slowly cast his single red-eye over to the redhead's slouched form and frowned, "Given the circumstances, neither do I nor Lady Sharon have any idea what the chain may look like... But surely this young lady sitting before us has an idea perhaps?"

It took a while but the illegal contractor eventually got the picture. But why would they want to do such a thing? Why would they want him? Was it a good thing they were looking for Svein? Why-

"Ah," Oz spoke up as he set his porcelain cup of tea on the tabletop before continuing, "Gil, you remember back in that alley way? There was a body…"

"Hmm…?" This sure caught Break's interest as it did for the redhead and Sharon.

"They were investigating the scene so we couldn't get a really good look. All we know was that it was a male with short black hair. His clothes were pretty tattered up too…"

_Body? Short black hair? Tattered clothes...? Wait. _

"Was there anything suspicious about the death perhaps?" Sharon asked softly with a look of mild interest.

_Wait._

Oz's eyes down casted slowly before he replied. The redhead knew it was not best to quickly jump to conclusions but…

"They said it looked like a suicide…"

_Suicide. _

Svein, when he left… he had a look of regret.

Guilt. And…

"_I'm sorry…"_

The redhead held her breath as she began to think back…

"_I need to go…"_

Did Svein… did he really do such a thing?

"_I'm sorry…"_

"Hmm…?" The girl's thoughts were cut off abruptly as a cold hand brushed past her forehead. "It seems that our guest is not looking too well as of late. I believe it's time to go back to bed with you~"

The red-eyed male lazily removed himself from the table he was perched on as he discarded his fork by the plate Sharon once had her pastry on. The girl began to feel light headed as she clinched onto the blanket she was keeping herself warm with. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't even want to fathom the thought.

"I'll be back shortly." Break announced with a wave of his white sleeve as he wheeled the redhead off and out of the dining room.

Her vision was beginning to become blurry…

The thought of Svein committing suicide seemed impossible. He would never do such a thing would he? Back at home he was the stronger one out of the two of them. He always called her weak. If she ever was pushed to that point to end her life he would… The girl could only imagine all the scenarios that would have occurred and what Svein would have said. There was no doubt in her mind that Svein would back hand her if she did attempt to end her life.

But would he do it? _Did _he do it?

And if he did…who was left? Her family was gone, how could she go back to them? She was sent backwards into this time realm. Could she go back to the Abyss and perhaps be sent back forward? Would she have to make another contract with a different chain? No, Svein was _her _chain. But what if he's… _dead?_

_Who's left?_

The illegal contractor couldn't even see straight as more questions crowded her thinking. The scenarios of what she could do and what would happen if she went through with such ideas. And the picture her mind was painting out for her of Svein's body in that alley way… _dead. _

_Dead. _

Her body felt like it was hyperventilating as her mind suddenly shifted into panic mode. The thought of Svein… the last and only one left be gone was just too much for her frail body to endure. Jessica felt her body falling forward from her sitting position as the slowly moving wheelchair halted to an abrupt stop. She felt her form fall to the right as she crumbled to the floor in the hallway. The smell of cleaner and perfume lingered from the hallway rug her face was pressed up against, her breathing was uneven. She felt nauseous to the point of being sick.

Break took no time to tend to the matter before him. She looked as if she was ill, but _this? _Perhaps if he pulled her more up into the wheelchair she wouldn't have fallen out like she just had now. With a frown he made his way over to the fallen redhead before kneeling down and gently turning her body so she was resting more on her back. The redhead felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt a cold hand rest on her forehead.

"Dear me, you're burning up." Break mumbled as he racked his brain for how she could have fallen into such a state of health so quickly.

The girl felt her stomach to a somersault as her body was moved in a sitting position and then lifted up from the bland floor covering before she felt her back touch the back of her wheelchair once more; the blanket making another welcome return as it was rested on top of her. The wheelchair began moving again yet more quickly than before and for not as long as earlier this morning when she was brought down from the guest room she was staying in on the upper floors.

"Given the circumstances this will have to do."

The redhead felt the wheelchair come to a stop followed soon after by a click of a door lock and the faint noise of creaking made its way into her ears. She cracked her eyes open only to catch a glimpse of peach and beige before her. Her vision was going out. It must have been a different guest room. The room she was in beforehand had a royal red theme to it along with rose and marigold wallpaper. This room thankfully had a much calmer feel to it.

Break maneuvered the brown eyed girl over to the full sized bed before he began removing the more decorative pillows off the bed and discarding them in an empty woven basket near the nightstand. The female wasn't quite positive if the basket was placed there for that exact purpose or if was meant for dirty clothes. As she redirected her eyes back to the bed she saw that there was only two plush pillows left and the comforter alongside salmon sheets were pulled back.

"I don't quite remember the last time this dull room was used last. The bedroom we had you resting in beforehand had a lot more personality if you ask me. " Break stated as he pulled the baby blue blanket aside and deposited the fabric on top of the bundle of pillows. The illegal contractor just closed her eyes and leaned forward again as the red eyed male began voicing his opinions. She was going to be sick if she didn't lie down. The wheelchair was anything but comfortable at the moment. Thankfully Break noticed the position she was in before lightly pushing her shoulders up so her back brushed against the small cushion that was sewn into the wheelchair.

"I don't believe you had a fever this morning when I retrieved you for lunch…" Break mused as he rested his hand again on the girl's forehead. "My, my, if you were feeling too ill to come down you should have just _said_ something~" If the female remembered anything about Break it would be that he obviously wanted her to talk; even a word would probably be sufficient for him. If she opened her eyes he was most likely smirking at her.

"I suppose it would be best if we get you back into bed again." Break sighed before he gathered the feverish girl into his arms and lied her down on the bed; pulling the cool covers over her. Jessica's once tense body relaxed as the male moved away from the bed. The room slowly became dark as Break closed the drapes around the room only leaving a few lit candles to supply light.

"Now don't fall asleep on me yet~" Break murmured as he retrieved a candle from her bedside. "You still need your medicine… I wonder where it may be though. There are too many troublesome possibilities of where it could have been placed."

_Svein. _

"There's no helping it I suppose…Perhaps Lady Sharon may know where it is."

The sound of footsteps slowly faded off as the redhead was left in darkness. _Svein._ The name echoed through her head over and over again as she lied there motionless. Before she was so furious with him…

_Svein._

But the thought of him dead made all her anger fade away into despair. If he really was dead what was left?

* * *

_I tried guys… I really tried. Sorry if you find a lot of grammar mistakes! I just can't write like I used to anymore :[ But I finally updated so at least it's somewhat of an achievement~ Oh and for now on I'll be replying back to reviews...! I'm so sorry that I haven't before, I'm just so used to how fanfiction used to be where they didn't have what they have now a days. Thank you sooo much though~ :]  
_


End file.
